Final Fantasy XIII allusions
The following is list of allusions: Final Fantasy series ''Final Fantasy *The fal'Cie Titan is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in ''Final Fantasy. *Lightning's sister's name, Serah, could possibly be reference to Princess Sarah. *The central pavillion of Nautilus Park resembles the head of a Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy II *The airship [[Palamecia (Final Fantasy XIII)|''Palamecia]] is named after Palamecian Empire. ''Final Fantasy III *Nautilus Park is named after an airship in ''Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV *The city Palumpolum is a reference to the twins Palom and Porom. *The weapon Kain's Lance and Fang's Full ATB Skill '''Highwind' are references to Kain Highwind. *Snow's weapon Feymark is a reference to the Feymarch. ''Final Fantasy V *The fal'Cie Phoenix is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in ''Final Fantasy V. *The fal'Cie Carbuncle is a reference to the recurring summon that first appeared in Final Fantasy V. *The fal'Cie Atomos is a reference to the boss from Final Fantasy V and the recurring summon. *The fal'Cie Barthandelus shares its Japanese name with the enemy Baldanders from Final Fantasy V. *The Achievents/Trophies Kelger's Cup, Xezat's Chalice, Dorgann's Trophy, and Galuf's Grail are all named after the Warriors of Dawn. ''Final Fantasy VI *The fal'Cie Bismarck is a reference to the esper of the same name in ''Final Fantasy VI. *In Nautilus, a child chasing after other children shouts "Run, run, or you will be well done" when approached, a quote uttered by Kefka Palazzo. *Ragnarok is a reference to the name of the weapon and summon of the same name. ''Final Fantasy VII *[[The Proudclad|The ''Proudclad]] is similar in use to Proud Clod. *The fal'Cie Kujata is a reference to the summon Kjata in Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The fal'Cie Eden and Cocoon's capital name are a reference to the GF Eden from ''Final Fantasy VIII. *The Japanese name to Sazh's Full ATB Skill Desperado, is a reference to Laguna Loire's Limit Break *Lightning uses a Gunblade like Squall; however, their uses are different. ''Final Fantasy IX *The Airship [[Lindblum (Final Fantasy XIII)|''Lindblum]] is named after the City of Lindblum. *The fal'Cie Dahaka shares its name with the japanese for Taharka fought in Ipsen's Castle. *It is possible that name Serah has also connection with Final Fantasy IX Sarah, who is able to summon Eidolons; interestingly both games shares same name for summoned creatures. ''Final Fantasy X *The fal'Cie Anima is a reference to the aeon Anima as summoned by Seymour in ''Final Fantasy X. *Hope's animation of Full ATB Skill, Last Resort, greatly resembles the Holy spell. *The summon animation of Bahamut greatly resembles one of its Final Fantasy X counterpart. *Hope's hair style resembles Tidus's. *Gapra Whitewood was probably based on Macalania Woods, because look of both is similiar, but Gapra Whitewood have crystalized machines in it, which Macalania does not have. ''Final Fantasy X-2 * In one pre-rendered cutscene (which was frequently featured in the trailer), Fang talks about Lady Luck. While in the Japanese version she simply refers to miracle. Final Fantasy XII * All of Sazh's weapons are named after constellations, similar in the way that all Guns of ''Final Fantasy XII are named after stars. Other Squaresoft/ Square Enix games ''Chrono Trigger * The Fiendlord's Keep in Nautilus, where Sazh fights Brynhildr, is also the name of the castle of Magus, an early antagonist and later party member in Chrono Trigger. Chrono Cross * Lake Bresha seems to have taken inspiration of its appearance from the Dead Sea. Non-Square Enix related ''Pokémon *'Aster Protoflorian' physically resembles the Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Folklore *Many of Hope's weapons are themed around bird-like creatures from various world mythologies. *Hope's final upgraded weapon, Nue, is a reference to the Japanese chimera of the same name with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and the tail in the form of a snake's body. Roman and Byzantine Empires * In its first form, and second form's decorations, the face of Orphan's angelic half references the design of Sol Invictus, the Roman Sun God. Furthermore, the angel's posture and the color scheme of Orphan's first form (and Dysley's attire) reflect the art-style and sacred "purple and white" coloring used by the Byzantine Empire. Literature * Two bosses fought in Orphan's Cradle, Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch, are two creatures from Lewis Carroll's famous poem "Jabberwocky". Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Allusions